


One Day I'll Marry You

by FairytaleTalia



Series: top!Dan & bottom!Phil [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Pastel Phil, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Smut, Sub Phil, baby boy phil, daddy dan, ddlb, dom Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleTalia/pseuds/FairytaleTalia
Summary: Daddy kink!AU with pastel/little boy!Phil and daddy dom!Dan; one shotLittle boy Phil waits for his daddy to return and dresses up for him. But Dan is tired. Fluffy smut ensues.





	

One Day I’ll Marry You

 

„Daddy!“ Phil squealed in excitement, shooting up from his spot on the floor at the coffee table where he had previously been sitting and working on a drawing for his Daddy. He knew Dan would have quite a rough day with Louise and her best friend Zoe, discussing a project for work until late in the afternoon. Whenever Louise ordered Dan to be there he came home exhausted and slightly annoyed, no matter how much he loved his friend. So Phil always prepared dinner, even if in his little space, and made sure to be ready for whatever his caregiver wanted.

Being ready also meant having to wear his favourite butt plug for two hours without any chance to find some release since he would never bother Dan with something as unimportant as a pleading for release when he was obviously busy with work. No. Instead he suffered for his daddy, gladly. He loved the way Dan’s look softened and darkened at the same time when he realized how good Phil had prepared for him. 

“Daddy, I cooked your favourite stir fry,” Phil exclaimed and jumped Dan as soon as he was within reach. 

Dan chuckled tiredly and pecked his nose, making Phil giggle because of how ticklish the tip of his nose was. “Thank you, sweetheart.” 

Phil took his hand and pulled him to the dining table before running off into the kitchen to warm up the stir fry. “I also made you a picture, but I didn’t get to finish it yet. I’ll give it to you tomorrow, okay?” After a short hum of appreciation it was quiet again and Phil started swaying from side to side. He couldn’t handle being alone and sitting still for so long. Not that he was a very sporty person. But sitting around without anyone taking his mind off being bored made him overenergetic and way too quirky for his own good. Usually it led to Dan having to tie him up so he would stop fidgeting. Not like Phil would ever complain about it. It wasn’t a sexual thing they did. They just both loved it when Phil was helpless and vulnerable in front of Dan, even if it was just for making out or some sloppy kisses. 

As the food was heating up he remembered his surprise for his daddy and pulled down his pyjama pants he had been wearing all day. With them in his arms he ran to his room like a lightning bolt and changed from his lazy t-shirt into his new lavender jumper with golden letters. It read “Daddy’s Good Boy” on the front and “Naughty Boy” on the back. He pushed some golden and white hair clips and a sparkly bow into his hair while trying to find his Daddy’s favourite stockings, the white ones that looked like teddy bears with purple printed paws on the soles. After he found everything Phil rushed back into the kitchen to see the food being ready. He loaded two plates and walked into the living room, trying not to spill anything, which turned out to be harder than he thought. Phil had slipped even deeper into his little space when he thought about Dan calling him his ‘good little boy’ and complimenting him about his cute hair clips and jumper. 

However, when he came around the corner he saw his daddy fast asleep at the table, his head resting on his folded arms. Phil stood there for a second, deciding whether he should wake Dan so he could eat and then go to bed or let him sleep in that position for a bit. 

He sat down opposite of Dan and placed the plates down carefully. Maybe the scent of food would wake him so Phil wouldn’t need to decide. He was bad at making decisions when he felt little. Thankfully Dan stirred and lifted his head, gazing up at Phil with tired eyes. “Did I fall asleep?”

Phil nodded and reached over to push a strand of slightly wavy hair out of Dan’s eyes. “Yes, but only for a few minutes.”

Dan sat up to look at Phil while taking his food. “You look gorgeous, baby boy,” he mumbled, still sleepy. His voice was soft though and Phil appreciated that Dan’s first thought was to compliment him. 

“Only for you, Daddy.” Phil grinned proudly and straightened up more so Dan would see his jumper.

“That’s not true,” Dan disagreed with a small smile, “You always are beautiful, not only for me.”

Phil couldn’t hold back an even wider grin and stared down to his plate. “Thank you, Daddy.” He moved around on his seat and tried to find a more comfortable position so the butt plug wouldn’t distract him too much. He already got a bit hard at the thought of his daddy’s reaction to him being such a good boy and preparing for him. 

Dan yawned behind his hand and rubbed at his eyes distractedly, trying to pick up more than two pieces of vegetables with his fork without them falling off. 

“Daddy, are you alright? You don’t look well.” Now that Phil looked at Dan properly he could see the dark circles under his eyes and how pale he was, maybe even paler than Phil. “Can I get you anything? I want to make you feel better.” His eyes widened slightly. “Are you sick, Daddy?!”

“What?” Dan looked up at him confused. “Oh, no. No, I am fine, cutie. Just really tired.” He rubbed his face with both hands and ruffled his hair, which made Phil gaze at him longingly. “Louise was so persistent today and Zoe wouldn’t stop telling me about her boyfriend and Darcy was there too and tried to get my attention whenever I was in the middle of a workflow. Honestly, I love them all, but they annoy me so much sometimes.”

Phil nodded and picked at his food. Maybe he had annoyed Dan with his little mood today and he just wanted to come home to his boyfriend being his biological age. He knew Dan sometimes needed him to act like the older one of them, which he technically was with four, nearly five, years of difference between them. He felt little all day, even when he woke up in the morning, seeking his pacifier and his favourite stuffy to continue sleeping after Dan left for the project at Louise’s house. For Dan he would act big though.

“Dan, do you maybe want to go to bed now and I’ll put the food away for tomorrow when you’re better?” he asked and reached for Dan’s hand, taking it gently. His thumb brushed over Dan’s knuckles before he pulled it up to his lips and kissed it.

Dan furrowed his brows. “Don’t force yourself to be big. I know you’re in little space. You’ll get moody and upset, baby boy.”

Phil nearly melted at the nickname but he stayed strong. “It’s okay, Dan. Please, just sleep and restore some energy. It looks like you could fall face first into your plate any moment,” he tried to joke.

Dan hesitated but stood up with wobbly legs. “My room okay?”

“Yeah, I’ll come in five minutes.” Phil placed a kiss on his cheek and took the plates to the kitchen while Dan stumbled into his bedroom. He cleaned up quickly and rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He took out his hair accessories and his contacts, placing his black rimmed glasses on his nose. Maybe his daddy would like this slightly nerdy look even better. Dan always said how much he liked Phil’s glasses anyway. He smiled at his reflection with his tongue out and pulled a face. When he realized that he was slipping again and behaved like a five-year-old he straightened up and shook his head. “You’re an adult,” he told his reflection and left to accompany Dan in his bed.

When he entered the bedroom he saw Dan half undressed on his back in the middle of the bed with his legs over the edge like he simply fell back after sitting there. “Dan?” he tried in a hushed voice, testing if he was already asleep.

“You don’t have to whisper, I am still awake,” Dan mumbled and sat up. His gaze wandered over Phil’s body. “Since when are you wearing this? I could have sworn you wore your lazy PJ’s when you greeted me earlier.” 

He looked so genuinely confused that Phil started doubting his choice of clothing. “Uhm, I just wanted to look good for you when you come home. You always want to play when you return after working on a project with Louise so I thought I’d show you my new jumper.” He looked down on himself and pulled the hem of it down to hide his black panties with the pastel pink hearts on them. He knew Dan loved them but right now he was insecure. 

Phil tried to get the thoughts out of his head. Dan loved him and found he was beautiful, even in his lazy PJ’s. He shouldn’t be insecure. As an adult he knew he was being unreasonable so he shook his head and let go of his shirt. “Anyway, you should really sleep now.”

“Sweetheart, come here,” Dan said. 

Phil looked at him and saw how his gaze was fixed on him, daring him to disobey. He never would on a day like this. So he walked over and straddled Dan like he showed him to and placed his arms on Dan’s shoulders. “Yes, Dan?”

“I know very well that you’re trying hard to be a big boy and I appreciate it. I know it’s hard and you did so well. You’re so sweet to me and I know you think I need you to be the older one right now, but that’s not the case.” Dan brushed his fingers over Phil’s cheek and held his chin so he could not break eye contact while Dan’s other hand slid down over his back to the curve of his bum. “After a day like this I just want my sweet little baby boy that jumps at me excitedly and tells me about his day. Understood?”

Phil immediately melted into his headspace and nodded eagerly. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy,” Dan whispered and leaned up for a soft kiss. “I know you are all ready and plugged up for me, sweetheart.” He reached into Phil’s panties to push at the crystal plug, effectively making Phil whine and moan at the same time. “But Daddy’s tired so I won’t take you roughly tonight. You will ride me slowly and I will put a cockring on you so you will still be needy tomorrow morning. Is that clear, baby boy?” 

Phil knew exactly that the question at the end was more of a request for consent than an order. He nodded, knowing very well he could get off tonight if he disagreed, but the thought of being pleasured over and over tomorrow was just too good. “Yes, Daddy.”

Dan smirked and lied down again, pushing his hands under Phil’s jumper. “I like this one. The colour suits you and the writing is just perfect.”

Phil grinned and pushed himself against Dan’s crotch, earning a tiny gasp from his daddy. “There’s also something written on the back.”

“Oh really?” Dan asked and squeezed Phil’s thighs. “What is it?”

“Naughty boy,” Phil hummed and wriggled his hips, creating sweet friction between them. He was already hard and strained against the now way too tight black fabric of the panties. 

“Hmm, you don’t seem very naughty to me. You’re so good for me.” Dan reached for Phil’s hard on and with a few fluid motions he had Phil rutting into the touch. 

“Maybe tomorrow, Daddy.” Phil smiled and leaned down to place feathery kisses along Dan’s collar bones.

“So if you’re a good boy tonight, will you go and get a condom and the cockring? I suppose you are still lubed up from placing the plug in, right?” Dan’s voice dropped about an octave and Phil shuddered in the best way hearing it. He nearly fell over, jumping off the bed. At record speed he grabbed a condom out of Dan’s nightstand and the cockring from their ‘play box’ near the door. When he wanted to climb onto Dan again he was stopped. “Panties off, sweetheart. And sit down the other way round so you’re facing the mirror over there,” he ordered.

In this new position Phil could see how Dan sat up and kissed his neck at the same time as he pressed his clothed boner against Phil’s butt. The plug was finally pulled out of him and embarrassingly enough he could feel how his muscles twitched at the loss. It soon was replaced by Dan’s fingers. Dan hummed approvingly and locked eyes with Phil through the mirror. “Good boy, all wet and ready for me.” He pulled down his boxers, put on the condom, and pulled Phil down on his hips so their skin was meeting. “Did you touch yourself?”

“Only stretched myself so the plug would fit,” Phil practically moaned out and tried moving his hips so Dan would maybe enter him already. “I was a good boy, Daddy, I promise.”

Dan wrapped his hand around Phil’s hard on and stroked it a few times to relieve some of the tension. “Good.” And with that the ring was on Phil and he felt frustrated and excited at the same time. Being restricted like that was being a challenge for his willpower. However, he knew tomorrow he would see stars when Dan was done with him. 

He blinked, not knowing when he had closed his eyes, and looked at their reflection. Dan was staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing in this world and Phil believed him whenever he said it. Looks like this couldn’t be faked. Those looks of utter adoration and love. He sometimes found himself staring at Dan like this and there always was a ridiculously fuzzy warm feeling in his stomach and he would think ‘one day I’ll marry you, Dan Howell’. 

Dan leaned over and kissed the side of his neck, not hungrily like before, but lovingly and in some way also tiredly. He still was pale and looked like he could faint any moment, but Phil knew he would have never initiated something if he was on the edge of sleep. 

He turned around slightly and reached for Dan, pulling his lips onto his own and poured all his emotions into the kiss. Although it only lasted a few sweet moments and his glasses were pressing into their skin weirdly, he knew Dan got what he wanted to say. One of the most gentle smiles was on Dan’s lips and he wrapped his arms around Phil’s torso. “I love you too.”

Phil leaned back so Dan’s chest was flush against him. “Daddy, let me make you feel good.”

Dan nodded against his shoulder and he soon felt his tip being pressed against his entrance. “Take all you want,” Dan whispered into his ear, his arms still firmly around Phil’s torso.

Phil slowly sank down on Dan, taking in every inch until he was pressed flat against him. He regained his balance and held himself upright with his hands on Dan’s knees. After taking a deep breath he lifted his body up slowly, only to push down harshly and be filled up. Dan let out a soft moan behind him and that was really all the encouragement he needed to continue with this exact movement. 

He started going faster as his breathing and heart beat sped up, Dan holding onto him and occasionally teasing his skin under his jumper with cold fingers. He opened his eyes to see their reflection. Dan was absolutely gone, cheeks flushed red just as Phil’s. They moved in sync and with every move Phil grew more excited, more rough, trying to find his spot that Dan normally reached so easily. As if he had read his thoughts, Dan pushed into Phil from behind, making him arch his back and oh, OH – there it was. 

Phil felt his legs starting to give in but he refused to slow down, even if his muscles would be sore the next day. He pressed down further, lifted himself up so Dan was nearly all the way out, arched his back and bit his lip; all the while watching Dan cling to him from behind.

Only a few seconds later he could feel Dan pull the fabric over his shoulder down and teeth sink into the skin. He let out a strangled moan of some sort and tried not to move his upper body but continue thrusting down onto Dan.

“Talk to me, baby boy,” Dan demanded and locked their eyes through the mirror again, while his hand was snaking around him to stroke his member. 

Phil had trouble comprehending all the sensations of that moment but he somehow managed to scrape together enough of his brain cells to moan out a string of ‘sogoodsogooddaddysogood’. 

Dan licked the spot where he had bit down, knowing well how much Phil liked being marked by his daddy. “More, sweetheart.”

With a particularly well-aimed thrust Phil cried out in pleasure and was sure he might have come right there and then if it hadn’t been for the stupid ring restricting him. “Ah, Daddy- so, so good. Like being filled up by you. You make me feel- hah… so fucking good.”

“No swearing, baby boy.” Dan commanded and oh gosh, his stern voice was so hot, Phil’s eyes rolled back as he moved more frantically on Dan. When he heard how Dan’s gasps and moans got higher and higher he knew he was close. He squeezed Dan’s thighs and whined, feeling the hot tingling sensation in his abdomen, telling him he was just as close.

Suddenly Dan’s hands gripped his hips, he thrusted up into Phil, letting out a mixture of moans and gasps. Phil watched him throw his head back, eyes closed and mouth slightly agape. He shuddered and cursed not being able to follow Dan’s example. Instead he rode out his orgasm, slowing down eventually until he only softly rocked against Dan. With a huff Dan pressed his forehead against Phil’s still exposed shoulder and smiled the tiniest bit. Phil stopped moving altogether. They sat like that for a while, Dan tracing patterns over Phil’s skin under his jumper and kissing his neck, cheek and shoulder from time to time. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. A lot.”

Dan looked up at him, this time not through the mirror, but leaning forward and looking up at him with this tired but loving gaze. “I know, sweetheart. I love you too,” he assured him.

They soon cleaned up after them, well, Phil did, as Dan was literally on the verge of passing out. After he was done and had put his glasses on the nightstand, he climbed into bed next to Dan, who immediately wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him in a protective and warm hug. He was still hard, but it wasn’t as bad anymore, knowing he’d get his fair share the next morning, probably as soon as Dan woke up.

Phil reached up to stroke Dan’s cheek. His eyes fluttered open again and he smiled softly, placing an ever so gentle kiss on Phil’s forehead that held a million words he was too tired to say right now. Phil understood anyway and returned a look that held just as many thoughts and emotions. 

And like every other day, Phil smiled at his Dan and thought ‘one day I’ll marry you, Dan Howell”.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think and if you want more of this AU or a sequel about the next morning ;)


End file.
